dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallomarchy
Gallomarchy '''is a set of rules established in Russia (now called Amonize) in 2936, it is the most authoritarian ideology in all of history. Gallomarchy's law are divided into seven ideologies, all having been established by legendary figures in the centern world's history, they are then written in a book called "The Tablems", or "The Eight Tablems". The tablems were first written in French. Also, Google translate could be a good way to translate the rules. ''Les Tablèmes de la Gallomarchie'' La Gallomarchie est un ensemble de lois formant une ideologie favorisant la perfection pour chaque habitant et le confort physique et moral pour chaque citoyen de la nation '''Globarchie Les lois de Ravich : RC 1.1 : Il y n'y a que trois classes, le prolétariat, la bourgeoisie et le gouvernement. RC 1.2 : Le gouvernement sélectionne des individus digne de confiance et donc sont les seuls méritant le privilège. RC 1.3 : Tout marché sera privatisé mais sous surveillance du gouvernement. RC 2.1 : Tout entreprise sera surveillé par le gouvernement. RC 2.2 : Un patron ne devra pas abuser de ses travailleurs, ou il sera sévèrement puni au Toravi. (torture à vie) (now abolished as a law during 2948) RC 2.3 : Le "capital" sera divisé et un nombre équivalent sera donné à chacun des travailleurs incluant le patron. RC 3.1 : Le Communisme sera interdit jusqu'à l'extermination des Schlons. (false law) RC 4.1 : Tout riche sera beaucoup plus taxé qu'un pauvre, sauf si il travaille au gouvernement. (now abolished as a law during 2946) RC 5.1 : La taxation de vente sera aboli, car cela mène à la pauvreté. RC 6.1 : Le salaire minimum doit être de 1300 Shekels par mois. RC 7.1 : L'aide sociale n'est disponible que par gouvernement. RC 8.1 : Le gouvernement doit tout surveiller et tout appartient au gouvernement. RC 8.2 : Tout esclave n'aura aucun droit de propriété, de travail payé ou même de soin. Le Gallisme Les lois de Davosh Da 1.1 : Toute race inférieure «Schlon» (Arabe, Musulman, Suisse, Anglais, Autiste, Gitan) n'aura aucune valeur et sera donc soumis au lois de Kaamosh Tout nom en rouge signifie qu'il est schlon par sang ou par sa nationalité et non car il n'est pas d'accord avec les tablèmes. Ka 1 : Si le schlon est Anglais, Allemand, Philippin, Chinois, Coréen ou Japonais de 3 à 18 ans, qu'importe son sexe, sera déporté au abattoirs de Tchérnobyl-Pripiat, Fukshima-Daiichi ou Three Miles Island dans les camps d'engraissage, les travailleurs des abattoirs seront payés pour les violer et les engraisser dépendant de leur âge, (plus jeune = mieux payé) et seront ensuite abattu et servi comme nourriture. (Ils seront nommés : Tchoubils (cochons faux humain) Ka 2 : Si le schlon est Suisse, Américain, Arabe, Musulman, Gitan ou tout autre chose de n'importe quel âge, il subira le Toravi dans les abattoirs puis exterminé de la façon la plus atroce possible, principallement par broyement. Ka 3 : Tout autiste sera torturé sensoriellement pour 50 ans puis exterminé de la pire façon possible. Da 1.2 : Tout schlon doit avoir ses biens pris et donné au autres citoyens de la nation. Da 2.1 : Toute nation Islamique ou Arabe sera anéantie, la Suisse et l'Angleterre doivent être anéanties aussi. Da 3.1 : Tout Misanthrope, Misogyne et Misandriste subira le Toravi. Da 3.2 : Les Transgenres et Homosexuels seront considérés comme symboles du sexisme et donc subiront le Toravi. Les raisons sont si dessous. « Lois d'alleshim » Al 1 : Un transgenre se considère ainsi car il/elle est sexiste envers son propre sexe, le sexisme contre son propre sexe est aussi considéré comme transgenrisme et sera donc puni. Al 2 : Une lesbienne est forcément sexiste comme une misandriste est forcément lesbienne. Al 3 : Un homme homosexuel est forcément sexiste comme une misogyne est forcément homosexuel. L'Anorisme Les lois de David DAV 1 : Une personne non-native à la nation n'aura aucun droit de faire plus d'un enfant. DAV 2 : Chaque minorité ne devra pas dépasser les 1% de la population native. DAV 3 : Une personne ayant honte pour un crime qu'il n'a pas fait sera considéré comme grave DAV 4 : Le changement culturel est interdit. DAV 5 : Une personne ne peut pas s'approprier d'une autre culture à moins qu'il s'agisse de nourriture, de musique, de style d'art, de langue où de média. Le Lipponisme Les lois de Rathanide Rath 1. ATOCC : La coopération sera forcée et l'individualisme interdit. Rath 2. ATOCC : La hiérarchie dois être constituée de seulement deux groupes. Rath 3. ATOCC : L'harmonie est l'honnêteté et l'honnêteté est l'harmonie. Rath 4. ATOCC : L'efficacité est l'hospitalité et l'hospitalité est l'efficacité. Rath 5. ATOCC : Tout travailleur doit dépendre d'un patron, le patron devra dépendre du gouvernement. Rath 6. ATOCC : Les tâches sont des évènements et les évènements sont des tâches. Rath 7. ATOCC : La honte vaut, la culpabilité ne vaut rien. Rath 8. ATOCC : Le critère de beauté est la couleur blanche, pas bronzée. Rath 9. ATOCC : Il faut toujours éviter les problèmes. Rath 10. ATOCC : Tout nouveau venu devra être intégré de force. Rath 11. ATOCC : Il est interdit de partir de sa propre famille sans la permission de la loi. Rath 12. ATOCC : La pluie ne signifie pas la tristesse. Rath 1. ATORI : Le corps humain est une machine. Rath 2. ATORI : Malgré que l'enfant est très important, il vaut toujours autant que la famille. Rath 3. ATORI : Le voir par soi-même est mieux que d'en prendre une photo. Rath 4. ATORI : Dormir la fenêtre ouverte pourrait être une bonne idée. Rath 5. ATORI : Chaque personne est très importante. Rath 6. ATORI : Le succès est très important. Le Lapponisme Les lois de Koshemen KOSH.ME 1 : Les aliments doivent être mangés avec une double-fourchette KOSH.ME 2 : Le bronzage rend naïf et inférieur et doit-être banni. KOSH.ME 3 : L'intelligence et le bon cœur sont les meilleures qualités la force ne vaut rien. KOSH.ME 4 : On compte toujours en commençant par le cinquième doigt et on finit par le premier. KOSH.ME 5 : Tout nouveau livre doit être dessiné de droite à gauche et de haut en bas, mais écrit de gauche à droite et de bas en haut. KOSH.ME 6 : La mort veut toujours dire réincarnation seulement si on est pas schlon. KOSH.ME 7 : Le seul but dans la vie est de s'amuser. KOSH.ME 8 : L'ordre peut être important, mais pas l'organisation. KOSH.ME 9 : La politesse est importante, mais le reste n'est pas. L'Ivanisme Les lois de Mash'in Ma 1. La personnalité du style autistique et Otaku est interdit et sera très sévèrement puni. Ma 2. Les personnalités du style « Jock », sale (se salissant tout le temps dans la boue), racaille, Islamo-racaille sera puni aussi. Ma 3. Les personnalités du style « Weeaboo » sera puni. Ma 4. Toute personnalité du type « LGBTNOM » sera puni. Ma 5. Toute personnalité du type « Obsessif » sera puni. Ma 6. Toute personnalité du type « Mode » sera puni. Le Sathorisme Les lois d'Arribal Ar 1.1 : Toute personne n'étant pas d'accord avec les tablèmes devront être exterminés. Ar 2.1 : Toute forme de discrimination envers une personne devra souffrir pour le reste de sa vie. Ar 3.1 : Même un faible crime comme le vol ou vandalisme sera puni par Toravi car cela représente l'Islam. Ar 4.1 : Une personne condamné de Toravi ne pourra pas être pardonné et ne pourra plus en sortir de sa torture. Ar 4.2 : Le Toravi s'execute par torture physique, mentale, morale, spirituelle et sensorielle. Ar 5.1 : Toute personne devra être surveillé a vie sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ar 5.2 : Toute mauvaise pensée mènera au Toravi par la police de la pensée. Ar 5.3 : Des détecteurs de pensées seront installées partout dans la nation pour éviter des crimes. Ar 6.1 : Toute fabrication de robot(s) ou d'objets dangereux pour l'homme sera extrêmement sévèrement par Toravi. Ar 7.1 : Toute forme de rebellion (de la crise d'adolescence jusqu'à la révolution) sera sévèrement puni. Ar 8.1 : Le harcèlement est un crime contre l'humanité car elle représente l'Islamisme Algérocain. Ar 9.1 : La pollution sera très sevèrement puni. Le Mazzarathisme La loi de Frekelshen FREK.1 : La Guerre fait la Paix. - '''The last war will lead us to eternal peace, Salomid - 1948 ''FREK.2 : La Liberté donne l'Esclavage. -'' If you give too much freedom, you will give freedom to genocide and enslavement, Salomid - 1951 ''FREK.3 : Le Normal est le Différent. - ''The true uniqueness is not being strange, but being who you are. ''FREK.4 : La Culpabilité crée la Haine. - ''If you are ashamed of what you are, that means you wish death to your fellow brothers who didn't do anything wrong, Salomid - 1937 ''FREK.5 : La Tradition imagine la Mort - ''If we keep every single tradition ever, this could lead to supremacy and then maybe genocide, Salomid - 1969 ''FREK.6 : Le pardon remmène la Souffrance. - '''''If you forgive the subhuman, he will do it again, Salomid - 1950 Category:Fictional ideologies Category:Ideologies Category:Political ideologies